A Light in the Darkness
by A fan of hp
Summary: Sirius is struggling, he's living at his parents and they are abusive. Can sirius get out in time to save his own life. Abuse and some swearing. ABANDONED. Sorry I’m not int this fic anymore plus I dont like how it’s turning out. If you want to use it please message me and I’ll probably be cool with it
1. chapter 1

**Hi, I'm mikayla this is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review I want to know if it's good also give me tips on how to make it better. This is only the first chapter but there is much more to come.**

Chapter 1

"SIRIUS" the yell drifted all the way through the musty house of grimauld place.

"Great he's home" Sirius muttered to himself. He had been dreading this moment for hours. His father had just lost his job and was extremely angry about it which made him more angry with Sirius. It was summer holidays and he was back in his house from Hogwarts. He couldn't believe he was back in this stupid house with his stupid parents, the injustice of it all was enough to make him scream. He had almost escaped from going back to grimauld place and instead going to his best friends house; James Potter. But he couldn't go, if he did he would have to leave his little brother behind and that was something he couldn't do.

"SIRIUS GET DOWN HERE NOW" another shout came from down the stairs. Sirius slumped out of his bed and slowly made his way down the stairs into the living room.

More like the dieing room. Sirius thought to himself. Everything in sight was covered with a layer of grim and dust. Elf heads hung along the ceiling. Black paint covered the walls and the place smelled like something had died and was now decomposing.

"ARE YOU DEAF BOY GET IN HERE"

Sirius walked in and saw his father; Orion black standing there with a bottle of rum in his hand, half empty.

Oh no

Sirius thought, whenever his father drank he got violent.

"There you are you disgusting blood traitor, think you could avoid me the whole summer did you"

Sirius looked up at his father. Orion was a very large man with strong arms and a very stern face.

"No father" Sirius said, terrified of what was about to happen.

"REALLY" his father yelled grabbing the front of his robes, pulling him off his feet. Sirius's face was right in front of his fathers. He could smell his fathers breath and it was enough to make him light headed.

Sirius was scared and a wimper escaped his lips. But right away he new this was a bad move. Showing any type of weakness in his family was bad and normally he would get punished for it.

Sirius's father through him across the room like a rag doll. Sirius hit the middle of his back on the stairs.

"GET UP AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN"

Orian screamed at him.

Shakily Sirius stood up, this wasn't the first time his father had hurt him and he had expected something Like this today.

His father crossed the room in three strides. Grabbed Sirius once again, and pinned him to a wall.

Orian punched him in the stomachs hard. Sirius buckled over in pain. Another blow came to the face, this time he could feel stinging and realized his father was wearing his rings.

"You're a filthy muggle lover and you deserve to be punished don't you Sirius. Just like those friends of yours."

Sirius couldn't stand it anymore, his father could call him anything he wanted but for him to talk about his friends, Sirius lost it.

" HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT."

Orian glared at Sirius and he knew that this time he had went to far.

Sirius was picked up by his father and slammed against the wall.

"You will not talk to me like that, soon you will learn you're lesson" His father told to hold onto a metal bar above him. Sirius reluctantly did what he was told and knowing if he didn't he could get the cruciartis curse. He couldn't see his father as he was facing away from him but he could feel the belt connect with his back. He cried out but he didn't let go, if he did it would just be worse. He tried to keep count but gave up when it got to 20. Instead he just prayed that it would end soon. That his father would get bored of him and leave. Finally when Sirius couldn't hold himself up any longer he fell to the floor. Tears stung his eyes, he could barely move. His back was practically screaming in agony.

Sirius looked and saw his father looking down at him like he was something disgusting that he had to deal with.

His father leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"You deserve what you get, and as long as you keep hanging out with the filth you call your friends it will never stop"

His father stood up and loomed above him, finally he gave him one last hard kick in the stomach and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius lay on the foot of the stairs taking shallow breaths, trying to work up the strength move. Slowly, Sirius started to crawl up the stairs to his room. When he got there he lay in his bed, aching everywhere. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide the bruises this time. Hogwarts started in a week

and Sirius was worried, what would he tell his friends, they couldn't know about any of it. If they did, Sirius was scared about what his father would do. He had threatened to hurt them before and Sirius was sure he meant it.

"Don't think about that now" he told himself he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes and thought about Hogwarts, about Quitich and his friends. Immediately he calmed down. Suddenly a pain shot through his arm, Sirius looked down and saw his arm was pointing at strange angles. That wasn't the first time his father had beaten him, the week before Orian had used the cruciartis curse on Him. Sirius still shivered thinking about it, it was the most pain he had ever felt in his life. And yesterday his father had thrown him into the kitchen table, breaking his arm in the process.

Home sweet home, Sirius thought bitterly to himself. He closed his eyes and eventually drifted into the comfort of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I know the last chapter was so short and this chapter is extra long but I'm new too this and I hope you like it. Hopefully I will have the next couple chapters out soon**

Chapter 3

Sirius spent the rest of the summer in his room hoping he could avoid his family. His father may beat him pretty bad, but his mother was worse. She didn't like to do it by hand, no she liked curses. His brother regulus came in from time to time to help heal Sirius . Of course his parents had no idea of this, if they did they could do even worse to regulus than they did to Sirius.

Finally on the last night of summer Sirius was packing his clothes up for Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to get out of the shit hole he called a house, and he had survived the summer. Something he was starting to think he wouldn't do. Finally he would see his best friends; James, Remus, and Peter. But Sirius wasn't so lucky.

"SIRIUS GET DOWN HERE"

This time it was his mother shouting.

He racked his mind trying to think of what he had done as he walked down the stairs.

When he finally reached the bottom he saw his mother standing there, wand out.

Uh oh.

"Did you really think you could leave without saying goodbye to your mother."

She said in a mocking voice.

Sirius glared at her.

"Ooh we're not in a good mood are we."

His mother said using the same mocking voice.

She flicked her wand and excruciating pain shot through Sirius's body, only for a brief moment. Instantly he knew what she had used in him, the cruciartis curse.

" Answer me Sirius"

" what do you want"

Sirius growled

Again pain beyond anything he had ever felt fell down on him. This time he knew he was screaming. Then as quick as it came it was gone. Sirius was surprised to find himself on the floor.

" get up"

His mother shrieked.

Shakily, Sirius stood.

"You will not talk to me like that in my own house, you will treat me with respect Sirius, or you will be punished."

"Yes ma'am"

Sirius said, his voice barley above a whisper.

" now I would like to talk to you about your behaviour when u are at school."

She paused, daring Sirius to say something back. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut

" when you are at Hogwarts you are not to go near any of the potters, that includes there disgusting boy James"

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT"

Sirius shouted at his mother. He knew he would pay for it but he didn't care.

"Sectumsempra"

His mother aimed the curse at him before he could react. Once again he felt pain. But it was different, this time it was only on his stomach and this time he could see blood soaking through his shirt. He lifted it up and saw 3 deep gashes carved into his stomach.

His mother looked satisfied with her work and kept talking.

"Also you will not speak or even look at any of the mudbloods in that school."

Sirius didn't have the strength to argue, he was losing to much blood and he was starting to feel light headed.

All he did was nod his head yes, hoping it was enough for his mother.

She looked at him one more time like she would love to do more, but she decided not to and left the room.

Sirius fell to the floor and crumpled into a ball. He could still feel the ache that the cruciartis curse left on him. He knew he would have to get up soon, but right now he didn't have enough strength. So he lay there thinking about what it would be like to have a normal family until finally he slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is super short and I'm going to try to get the next one out soon. Please review, and tell me if I have made any mistake. Help me to make the next couple chapters better.**

Chapter 4

Regulus came home to to find his brother unconscious, sprawled out on the floor laying in a pool of his own blood. Immediately he ran to his brother. They may have differences between them but in the end they had each other's backs.

Regulus wrapped his brothers arms around his neck. And slowly descended up the stairs. Finally they got to Sirius s room, regulus dumped Sirius in his bed and lifted up his shirt to tend to his wounds. As soon as he lifted up the shirt he knew something was wrong. The cuts were deep and they looked infected. Regulus tried a couple healing spells but none of them worked. So he resorted to muggle ways. He summoned some bandages and wrapped his brothers stomach until it was completely covered than left him to rest.

Regulus couldn't believe his parents, Sirius may not be the best son but it doesn't mean he deserved this. It hurt Regulus to see his brother like this and was glad that they both would be leaving the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi for the 2 people that have reviewed so far thank you so much. I know this story probably isn't the best, it is my first after all but I'm going to try to make it better. Also if your looking for more stories I'm going to start working on a Percy Jackson fanfic soon. Thanks for reading, please review.**

Chapter 5

Sirius scanned the platform for his friends. His father was giving him some speech about how he was supposed to behave but he wasn't listening. Finally Sirius spotted James throughout the crowd. Respectfully, Sirius waited for his father to finish bantering than bolted away to his friend. Probably just breaking every rule his father had just said.

"Hey where have you been all summer I haven't heard from you in ages"

Sirius knew the question was coming and he had prepared beforehand.

"Parents were angry, I broke this super old vase and got grounded all summer."

"That's bad luck mate I've been having a little trouble with my folks too. They took my broom away ALL summer long just because I had a little but to drink"

Sirius smirked, James was so innocent. He had a loving family and they were very rich. Sirius on the other hand, his family may be rich but his parents gave none of that money too Sirius. As for loving, they would probably be happy if he left and never came back.

"Hey look there's Moony."

James shook Sirius out of his thoughts.

Remus crossed the platform to greet his friends.

"Hey guys, had a good summer."

" Ya it was alright."

Sirius responded. Remus stared at Sirius with a shocked look on his face. Like he just saw Sirius for the first time.

"Bloody hell Sirius, what happened to you."

That's when Sirius remembered he still had a black eye from his last beating.

"Oh you know, clumsy me fell down the stairs and of course it had to damage my beautiful face."

Remus looked at his friend suspiciously.

"Does no one turn on any lights in your house because every time you come back you've got some kind of injury."

"Nah I'm just bad at walking up stairs anyway how was your summer."

Sirius hastily changed the topic.

They talked about their summers until they got on the train where they met Peter.

"Hey I didn't see any of you on the platform. You wouldn't believe what my summer was like."


End file.
